The present invention relates to telephone switching systems and, in particular to systems with circuitry which can sense various tones and voice energies in a pulse code modulated (PCM) stream.
Telephone switching systems incorporating automatic call distribution, are well known in the prior art. These telephone switching systems are connected to telephone trunk lines over which telephone calls are sent and received in pulse code modulated form.
The present invention features voice detection and answer supervision. The present invention or answer detector is used by the automatic calling distribution system to sense ringback, dial, busy, reorder, tritone and voice energies. The answer detector monitors a telephone call and reports its progress to the automatic calling distribution system.